


Ressemblances troublantes

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya G
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Sociopathe, influence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Capricorne pensait n'avoir rien en commun avec lui sinon son allégeance impie. Pourtant, les mots du Cancer sonneront comme un écho douloureux à ses pensées. Shura, Masque de Mort, quelques années avant le début du Kurumanga. (Prise en compte de G.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ressemblances troublantes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Ressemblances troublantes

 **Personnages :** Shura, Masque de Mort

 **Rating :** PG13/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 727

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal, thème du 6 mars, Sociopathe. Ce texte prend en compte Saint Seiya G.

 

**Ressemblances troublantes**

Le silence s’appesantissait sur la salle aux hauts plafonds, que le maître des lieux avait laissé planer à dessein après l’énoncé de ses ordres. Demeurés immobile devant le Pope, les deux hommes, agenouillés devant leur supérieur, à distance respectable l’un de l’autre – situation traduisant la froideur de leur relation –, respectaient ce mutisme qui leur était imposé.

Derrière son masque de nacre bleu, Saga observait les deux hommes lui faisant face. Les seuls, à l’exception du Poisson, assigné à une autre mission, à connaître sa véritable identité. Satisfait de leur diligence, il laissa le silence flotter sur leurs épaules affaissées quelques secondes de plus, avant de laisser échapper, d’une voix qui emplit l’espace, ces quelques mots attendus par ses subalternes :

« Des questions ? »

De nouveau le silence, signifiant leur assentiment.

« Bien. Allez. »

Le Cancer et le Capricorne se levèrent sitôt l’ordre prononcé. Bien que tous deux dotés d’un caractère dur et inflexible de par leurs cultures latines et leurs inclinaisons personnelles, il savait les deux hommes pétris de loyauté à son égard ou, tout du moins, d’une sorte de respect devant la force supérieure qu’il représentait à leurs yeux. Tout au plus l’Espagnol, comme il faisait volte-face pour conduire ses pas jusqu’à la sortie, tourna-t-il la tête en direction du Grec, vissant les fentes de son regard sombre sur le maître du Sanctuaire. Ses yeux, chargés de perplexité et d’une once de réprobation questionnaient le Pope à phrase muette. _« Pourquoi avec lui ? »_

Saga supporta en silence l’examen qui, somme toute, ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Shura ne se résignât à rompre un affrontement qu’il savait perdu d’avance. On ne discutait pas un ordre du Pope, fut-il illégitime.

Les deux hommes sortirent à l’air libre après avoir serpenté les couloirs du Palais du Pope, parcoururent l’esplanade surplombant les douze maisons avant de s’engager sur les marches finales du Sanctuaire. Masque de Mort marchait d’un pas enjoué, son sourire d’avant-mission peint sur le visage. Shura, quant à lui, masquait son trouble sous cet air fermé que ses pairs lui connaissaient bien – et qui était à son corps défendant un sujet de moquerie dont il se fichait bien. Contrarié, l’Espagnol l’était. Pourquoi diable le Pope envoyait-il deux Chevaliers d’Or pour une mission – qui plus est avec _lui_ – dont, du reste, il n’avait fourni que le strict nécessaire en termes d’information. Un lieu, une date de départ – maintenant – et c’était à peu près tout. Quelle menace était en mesure de requérir la mobilisation de deux membres de l’élite du Sanctuaire, surtout après les Titans, défaits ? A moins que… non, Saga… le Pope n’aurait jamais envoyé les deux hommes dans une mission factice dans le seul but d’essayer de les rapprocher, eux qui savaient la vraie nature de celui régissant le Sanctuaire. Et pourtant.

Ils étaient parvenus à la dixième maison. Mais son propriétaire, de toute évidence plongé dans le dédale de ses pensées, paraissait imperméable à ce fait avéré. Etendant son bras en direction du Capricorne, Masque de Mort fit pression de ses doigts sur l’épaule de son pair, qui ne sursauta pas en reprenant pied dans la réalité, se contentant simplement de le toiser en silence.

« On est arrivé à ton temple, lâcha l’Italien. T’as des trucs à prendre ?

— Quelques affaires, consentit à répondre Shura de sa voix rocailleuse. Juste le strict nécessaire. Disons qu’on se rejoint en bas des marches ?

— Laisse tomber ! Mon baluchon est déjà prêt, à côté d’une colonne de ma maison. Je viens avec toi ! J’attendrai dans tes appartements. »

Shura s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais déjà, le Cancer le devançait, approchant les appartements de la dixième maison de sa démarche arquée. Le Capricorne soupira avant de se remettre en route, pour le dépasser et parvenir devant sa porte qu’il ouvrit.

Etonné, le Sicilien ne l’était nullement en pénétrant dans les appartements de Shura. L’intérieur était à l’image de l’homme, austère, avare en détails, aride. Aucune vaisselle ne traînait dans l’évier, cette dernière étant soigneusement remisée dans le bac où elle avait déjà séché. Une table en bois simple se tenait entre la porte d’entrée et la fenêtre, accompagnée de deux chaises. Un canapé en cuir brun constituait le seul luxe de la pièce et devant lequel était présente une table basse sur laquelle se voyaient un verre d’eau, quelques magazines soigneusement alignés et un harmonica. A gauche du canapé, on pouvait voir un meuble composé de deux portes battantes derrière lesquelles devaient se trouver, Masque de Mort l’espérait, quelques bouteilles d’alcool, surmonté d’une étagère à cinq niveau sur lesquels étaient entreposés des bibelots de son Andalousie natale et des livres témoins d’une bibliothèque éclectique (du Cervantès et du Cortázar, mais aussi du Zola, du Dickens et du Stevenson).

Sans prendre la peine d’en demander l’autorisation à son propriétaire, le Sicilien se coula dans le canapé de cuir, étendant ses longues jambes sur la table basse. Le tout sous le regard franchement désapprobateur de son pair qui préféra toutefois se détourner du Cancer pour gagner sa chambre et y prendre quelques affaires.

« Alors ? questionna l’Italien de sa voix éraillée. Vers quoi Saga nous envoie, hein ?

— J’en sais rien, répartit l’autre après un silence éloquent. Je suis les ordres, c’est tout. Ceux du _Pope_... »

Masque de Mort se massa les tempes, le voyage risquait d’être long.

« Quand même, t’es pas un peu curieux ? Tu te rends compte, deux Chevaliers d’Or pour une simple mission ? C’est un peu gros, quand même. »

L’Espagnol réapparut par l’encadrement de la porte, jetant son baluchon qui effectua un arc de cercle dans les airs avant de tomber tout à côté du Cancer. Se saisissant du verre posé sur son meuble bas – et qui par bonheur, n’avait pas été renversé –, il gagna l’évier duquel il fit couler de l’eau.

Masque de Mort, qui avait jusqu’ici gardé les yeux fermés, les rouvrit sur le Capricorne, observant ce dernier s’abreuver, le pied droit appuyé contre la porte se tenant sous son évier, la main gauche posée sur le rebord, le buste incliné vers l’avant.

« Tu te contentes juste de suivre les ordres ? Allez, à qui tu vas faire croire ça. Tu vas pas me dire que tu prends pas un peu de plaisir à faire ce que tu fais.

— Penses ce que tu veux, cela m’est égal. »

Le Sicilien se rencogna dans le canapé, croisant ses mains derrière la tête, un sourire insolent naissant aux coins de ses lèvres. A le voir ainsi, prendre ses aises de la sorte et lui parlant comme il lui parlait, Shura eu la véritable confirmation que Masque de Mort représentait bien son signe.

« Si Saga t’a choisi, ce n’est pas pour rien. Lui, Aphrodite, toi, moi, nous sommes pareils. Tuer, on aime ça.

— Je te le répète, je ne fais qu’exécuter les ordres. Si quelqu’un doit mourir de ma main pour le bien de ma mission, alors je le ferai, oui. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, pas comme toi.

— Oh, que tu crois. Tu es pourtant resté à ses côtés, alors que tu avais brisé son illusion. Pourquoi ? »

L’Espagnol se redressa de toute sa hauteur, nimbé tout d’un coup d’une froide aura, perçant la distance qui les séparait de son regard sombre. Sa silhouette, musculeuse mais guère épaisse s’était encore affinée, semblable à un stylet, acérée, mortelle. Un homme redoutable, plus que jamais à l’image de l’arcane dont il se servait.

« Nous n’avons rien en commun, Masque de Mort.

— Ha ! Ha ! Je sens que tu vas me parler de faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal. Oh ! Mais ne t’en fais pas, je la connais. Seulement…

— La Justice est du côté des puissants, c’est cela ?

— Tout à fait. Tu penses mal agir ? Et pourtant, tu es là, accomplissant tes actes qui sont la seule justification de ton existence. Il n’y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises actions, il n’y a que celles que notre conscience nous permet de juguler, ou échoue au contraire à réprimer. Tu te tiens là, devant moi et tu ne souffres pas des morts que tu as causées. Elles sont ta raison d’exister, elles sont tes peines et tes grandes joies.

— Tu es immonde, Masque de Mort… »

Il y avait dans les inflexions de la voix du Capricorne comme une note de résignation. La reddition de sa raison qui ne cherchait nullement à contredire les propos du Sicilien, préférant, au contraire, laisser le cancer faire son œuvre dans son esprit déjà éprouvé.

« Allons, viens, Shura, fit l’Italien en se levant. Il est temps de partir et de faire ce pourquoi nous avons été faits Chevaliers. Accomplissons notre mission, tuons si nécessaire, et laissons les voix des morts chanter des odes à notre gloire. Tu devrais passer du temps dans ma maison, la musique qui s’y trouve est un délice pour les oreilles. »

Masque de Mort vit, dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, l’étincelle de colère froide dirigée vers lui. Et derrière, le feu d’une joie éprouvée à l’idée de confronter sa force à celle d’autres ennemis. Content de lui, l’Italien avait fait sortir le démon caché derrière le nom de Shura. Il quitta les appartements, suivi de Shura qui reprit son baluchon.

Derrière, le Capricorne, qui suivait en silence, ruminait les sentiments contradictoires que les mots du Cancer avaient fait tomber sur ses épaules. Sans qu’il ne puisse trouver d’arguments contradictoires, il savait que le Sicilien avait raison. Non pas dans l’absolu, car envers et contre tout, il ne se savait pas bon, mais la part sombre de son être aimait à se repaître de sang et de combat, et de la vie de ses victimes. Et il ne comptait rien faire pour réprimer cette composante de sa personne, cet être mauvais et malin, né plusieurs années auparavant quand, lors d’une de ses premières missions, sa main s’était tachée du sang du plus noble d’entre eux. Sa main tranchant la chair nue exposée sans défense devant lui, ses yeux captant le regard pur de sa victime, son cosmos se gorgeant du sang de celui qui se voulait martyr. Souvenir détestable à son esprit, mais qui ne laissait pas d’allumer une flamme de contentement au creux de ses prunelles.


End file.
